vampirediariesfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Elijah Mikaelson
en The Bloody Crown }} Elijah Mikaelson (Futhark Antiguo: ᛖᛚᛇᚨᚺ ᛗᛁᚲᚨᛖᛚᛋᛟᚾ) fue uno de los dos protagonistas de The Originals. Fue un personaje recurrente importante en The Vampire Diaries empezando como un antagonista en la segunda temporada pero cambió a convertirse en un personaje de apoyo en la tercera temporada y cuarta temporada. Elijah era un Vampiro Original. Elijah era el tercer hijo de Mikael y Esther. Hermano menor de Freya Mikaelson y Finn Mikaelson, y hermano mayor de Kol Mikaelson, Rebekah Mikaelson y Henrik Mikaelson. Elijah también era el medio hermano mayor de Niklaus Mikaelson; el tío de Hope Mikaelson, la hija de Klaus que tuvo con Hayley Marshall-Kenner y de un sobrino sin nombre. En su larga vida, Elijah a tenido algunas relaciones románticas, con mujeres sobrenaturales. En el Siglo X, Elijah y Klaus estaban enamorados de la doppelgänger Petrova, Tatia. Tras su transformación en vampiro, Elijah accidentalmente la mató, sacudiéndolo en gran medida. En el Siglo XV Elijah se involucró en una relación romántica con otra doppelgänger Petrova, llamada Katerina Petrova. En el siglo XIX Elijah se involucró con una bruja llamada Céleste Dubois, cuya muerte fue causada indirectamente por su hermano Klaus. En el Siglo XXI Elijah reanudó su relación con Katerina Petrova, quien ahora se hacía llamar Katherine Pierce, y que terminó cuando se fue a Nueva Orleans a buscar y ayudar a Klaus. En Nueva Orleans, Elijah desarrolló sentimientos hacia Hayley Marshall, después de que prometiera protegerla a ella y al bebé que estaba esperando. Desde que Hayley se casó con Jackson Kenner mantuvo su distancia.. Elijah tuvo la relación más cercana con su medio hermano Klaus, con quien vive y trabajan juntos para derrotar a sus enemigos en Nueva Orleans. En la segunda temporada de The Originals, Elijah continuo trabajando con Klaus en un esfuerzo de detener a Esther, un revivido Finn y un revivido y vengativo Mikael. Tomó a Gia, una de los vampiros de Marcel, como su protegida, con quien también tuvo una relación romántica. En la tercera temporada su misión se convierte en su misión prevenir la profecía que amenaza con la destrucción de su familia. Tras la muerte de Jackson, Elijah se acercó más a Hayley tratando de ayudarla a pasar por esa etapa difícil, ambos seguían enamorados el uno con el otro y en Give 'Em Hell Kid inician una relación. Elijah era un miembro de la Familia Mikaelson y de una Familia de Brujas sin nombre. Pre-Historia |-|Vida Humana= |-|1002= |-|1114 A.D.= Italia, 1114 thumb|231x231px|Klaus y Elijah ven a los vampiros ser asesinadosElijah estaba en Italia junto con sus hermanos Rebekah y Klaus, donde le preocupaba que el comportamiento violento de Kol y Klaus estaba propagando la existencia de los vampiros Originales y estaba llamando la atención. Se encontraron con un cazador de vampiros llamado Alexander quien era parte de un grupo llamado La Hermandad de los Cinco, donde públicamente ejecutó a unos vampiros en un presentación de como matar a los "demonios". Su hermana, se enamoró de Alexander, y Elijah y Klaus tomaron ventaja de su romance como una oportunidad de acercarse a la hermandad y averiguar sus secretos. Un día, los hermanos fueron invitados a una fiesta en la casa de Alexander donde fueron emboscados y neutralizados por primera vez con dagas hechas con polvo de Roble Blanco. Klaus no se vio afectado por la daga gracias a su linaje de lobo y le quitó las estacas al resto de sus hermanos exceptuando a Finn. |-|1200's= 1200's Elijah fundó la antigua sociedad de vampiros La Strix junto con Aya, después de convertirla, muy poco después, su padre lo encontró, y se vio obligado a huir con sus hermanos, abandonando su sociedad de vampiros, mientras que Mikael mató a la mayoría de los miembros de la Strix. Cuando Elijah volvió era demasiado tarde; Tristan de Martel -junto con Aya- tomó el control de la organización. |-|1359= 1359 De acuerdo con el diario de Elijah, había empezado a notar que Rebekah y Klaus estaban perdiendo su humanidad. Sin embargo, Elijah esperaba que siendo el hermano mayor pudiera conducirlos por el camino correcto para recuperar su humanidad y continuar con el legado familiar. Creía que si fracasaba el legado de la familia caería en ruinas. |-|1500's= Copenhague, Dinamarca Elijah vivió en Copenhague, Dinamarca, junto con Klaus y Rebekah. Nueva Orleans |-|Siglo 18= 1700's En 1713, habiendo huído de Mikael, Elijah junto con sus hermanos Klaus y Rebekah y sus otros dos hermanos neutralizados, navegaron en todo el mundo a través del y llegaron a la colonia francesa de Louisiana, en las afueras de la ciudad a la que llamarían Nueva Orleans. Al llegar frente a la costa de Nueva Orleans, asesinaron a todos los hombres que abordaron su barco, pero dejaron a uno con vida para que llevara sus equipajes, incluyendo los dos ataúdes de sus hermanos neutralizadas, Kol y Finn. |-|1820= |-|1821= 1821 |-|1887= 1887 |-|1914= 1914 |-|1919= The Vampire Diaries |-|Temporada Dos= |-|Temporada Tres= |-|Temporada Cuatro= |-|Temporada Cinco= En 500 Years of Solitude, cuando Katherine se está muriendo en su cama, Damon se mete a su mente y crea alucinaciones de Jenna Sommers, John Gilbert y después hace una alucinación de Elijah. Ella ve a Elijah y piensa que es real, él se acerca a su cama mientras ella dice su nombre y le dice que le alegra verlo. Elijah dice "Katerina". ''Ella coloca su mano en la mejilla de él, y dice "''Estás aquí". ''Entonces se da cuenta que sólo era Damon quien estaba jugando con su mente y el mayor de los Salvatore le dice que nadie la va a visitar porque a nadie le importa. Elijah en realidad seguía viviendo en Nueva Orleans. Es posible que Elijah no supiera que Katherine estaba muriendo porque probablemente Klaus no le dijo, ya que quería regresar a Mystic Falls para regodearse del cadáver de Katherine y ver a Caroline Forbes. De lo contrario, Elijah lo habría detenido. En ''The Devil Inside, la voz de Elijah se oyó cuando introdujo a Klaus a Katherine en el siglo XV, como parte de los recuerdos de Katherine. |-|Temporada Siete= En Moonlight on the Bayou, Elijah es mencionado por Stefan en su conversación con Klaus en el bar St. James, cuando Stefan le pregunta a Klaus que ha pasado con él desde la última vez que se vieron. Personalidad Elijah es alguien diplomatico, elegante y audaz. Es sumamente inteligente, y a diferencia de su hermano, prefiere primero hablar antes de atacar. Aunque por otro lado, el ha demostrado ser feroz y sobreprotector con aquellos a los que quiere. Nunca falta a su palabra, a menos que esta vaya a encontra o dañe a los que aprecia, tiene un fuerte sentido de lealtad hacia sus hermanos, y esta dispuesto a todo para protegerlo. Detras de la apariencia aparentemente tranquila, se encuentra un depredador y alguien que posee una mente fragmentada por los sucesos pasados y con traumas de su juventud. Apariciones The Vampire Diaries Temporada 2 *''Rose'' *''Katerina'' *''The Sacrifice'' *''By the Light of the Moon'' *''Crying Wolf'' *''The Dinner Party'' *''The House Guest (neutralizado) *The Last Dance (neutralizado) *Klaus'' *''The Last Day'' *''The Sun Also Rises'' *''As I Lay Dying'' Temporada 3 *''Ordinary People (Flashback) *The Ties That Bind '' *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''All My Children'' *''The Departed'' Temporada 4 *''The Five'' (Flashback) *''American Gothic'' *''Pictures of You'' *''The Originals'' Temporada 5 *''500 Years of Solitude'' (alucinación) *''The Devil Inside'' (material de archivo) Temporada 7 *''Moonlight on the Bayou'' (mencionado) }} The Originals Temporada Uno *''Always and Forever'' *''House of the Rising Son'' (Flashback y neutralizado) *''Tangled Up In Blue'' (voz y neutralizado) *''Girl in New Orleans'' *''Sinners and Saints'' *''Fruit of the Poisoned Tree'' *''Bloodletting'' *''The River in Reverse'' *''Reigning Pain in New Orleans'' *''The Casket Girls'' *''Après Moi, Le Déluge'' *''Dance Back from the Grave'' *''Crescent City'' *''Long Way Back From Hell'' *''Le Grand Guignol'' *''Farewell to Storyville'' *''Moon Over Bourbon Street'' *''The Big Uneasy'' *''An Unblinking Death'' *''A Closer Walk With Thee'' *''The Battle of New Orleans'' *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' Temporada Dos *''Rebirth'' *''Alive & Kicking'' *''Every Mother's Son'' *''Live and Let Die'' *''Red Door'' *''Wheel Inside the Wheel'' *''Chasing the Devil’s Tail'' *''The Brothers That Care Forgot'' *''The Map of Moments'' *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' *''Brotherhood of the Damned'' *''Sanctuary'' *''The Devil is Damned'' *''I Love You, Goodbye'' *''They All Asked For You'' *''Save My Soul'' *''Exquisite Corpse'' *''Night Has A Thousand Eyes'' *''When the Levee Breaks'' *''City Beneath The Sea'' *''Fire with Fire'' *''Ashes to Ashes'' Temporada Tres *''For the Next Millennium'' *''You Hung the Moon'' *''I’ll See You in Hell or New Orleans'' *''A Walk on the Wild Side *''The Axeman's Letter'' *''Beautiful Mistake'' *''Out of the Easy'' *''The Other Girl in New Orleans'' *''Savior'' *''A Ghost Along the Mississippi'' *''Wild at Heart'' *''Dead Angels'' *''Heart Shaped Box'' *''A Streetcar Named Desire'' *''An Old Friend Calls'' *''Alone With Everyone'' *''Behind the Black Horizon'' *''The Devil Comes Here and Sighs'' *''No More Heartbreaks'' *''Where Nothing Stays Buried'' *''Give 'Em Hell Kid'' *''The Bloody Crown'' }} Trivia es la única novia de Elijah a la que Klaus no ha asesinado o casi asesinado. * Elijah es el único miembro aparte de Kol de la Familia Mikaelson que ha molestado a Klaus sin temer las consecuencias. *Elijah era el Original restante más viejo desde la muerte de Mikael y el inmortal más viejo en existir en el mundo después de que murieran Silas y Amara. A pesar de que su edad humana nunca se ha aclarado, parece ser que fue convertido a finales de sus veinte años. **Ya que Freya está viva y no muerta como se creía, Elijah ahora es el segundo ser más viejo en el mundo y el más viejo inmortal. * Elijah es el primer Original en aparecer en la Temporada 2 de , y Klaus siendo el segundo. *Es el segundo vampiro que se muestra utilizando la compulsión a Elena y el primer vampiro Original que fue neutralizado por Elena. *Elijah es el primer vampiro Original que fue visto utilizar la compulsión en otros vampiros (Slater y Katherine). *Elijah no aparece en los libros, pero su apariencia parece ser moldeada a partir del Klaus de los libros. *Elijah es a menudo visto extrayendo los corazones de sus enemigos. En numerosas veces se ha visto realizar esto, incluyendo cuando mató a Thierry Vanchure y al híbrido Daniel Warren, junto con varios vampiros desconocidos, hombres lobo y brujos. Elijah incluso intentó matar a Klaus de esta manera durante la ruptura de la maldición del híbrido. A menudo, después de extraer el corazón, saca un pañuelo para limpiarse las manos. *Elijah se presentó a los demás bajo el nombre de Elijah Smith y alegando ser un historiador. Esto es un guiño a Damon en las novelas cuando se presenta a sí mismo a la familia de Elena como Damon Smith. *Elijah se ausentó en tres de los quince episodios que están entre su primera aparición (Rose) y su última aparición (As I Lay Dying) de la Temporada 2. **Nadia siguió el mismo patrón en la Temporada 5. *Elijah, Rebekah y Klaus son los únicos personajes que conocieron a Tatia y a sus dos Doppelgängers como humanos. *Elijah es uno de únicamente 10 personajes recurrentes en aparecer en más de 10 episodios durante su primera temporada. Los otros son Anna, quien apareció en 11 episodios durante la Temporada 1, Rebekah, quien apareció en 17 episodios durante la Temporada 3, Atticus Shane, quien apareció en 11 episodios durante la Temporada 4; Nadia Petrova, Wes Maxfield y Enzo quienes aparecieron en 12 episodios cada uno en la Temporada 5; Josette Laughlin y Malachai Parker uienes aparecieron en 17 y 16 episodios respectivamente en la Temporada 6 y Rayna Cruzquien apareció en 13 episodios durante la Temporada 7. *Elijah fue el primer miembro de la Familia Original en hacer una primera aparición en un episodio del día presente. *Elijah ha sido neutralizado 3 veces en la Temporada 2, una vez en Temporada 3, una vez en un flashback y una vez en . **Por Alaric Saltzman en The Dinner Party. **Por Elena Gilbert en The Dinner Party. **Por Niklaus Mikaelson en As I Lay Dying. ** Por Alaric Saltzman (via Kol) en'' All My Children. **Por uno de la Hermandad de los Cinco en ''The Five. **Por Niklaus Mikaelson en Always and Forever *Elijah y Alaric son los personajes que más veces han muerto en las series. Elijah ha muerto 6 veces en el show y Alaric ha muerto 8 veces. *Tanto Elijah como Rebekah han aparecido en un episodio donde sólo han estado neutralizados. *Justo como Elijah fue neutralizado 4 veces en la Temporada 2, Rebekah igual pero en la Temporada 3. *Elijah fue sarcásticamente llamado "mi Original favorito" por Damon en Bringing Out The Dead. *De entre los Originales, Elijah puede ser considerado el más honorable, aunque su sentido de lo que está bien o mal es claramente retorcido, como fue mostrado cuando obligó a Slater a apuñalarse a sí mismo en 2x10 o cuando mató al híbrido en 3x12. *Elijah y su medio hermano Klaus amaron a Tatia justo como los hermanos Salvatore amaron a su doppelgängers - Katherine Pierce y ahora Elena Gilbert. *Elijah siempre viste diferentes trajes en la serie en casi todos los episodios en el que aparece. *A pesar de haber sido un personaje recurrente en la Temporada 2 y en la Temporada 3, Elijah tuvo más tiempo en pantalla que cualquier otro recurrente en los episodios Klaus y All My Children. *Elijah ha conocido/interactuado con casi todos los personajes principales exceptuando a Tyler Lockwood, aunque si lo menciona cuando pensó que el híbrido había muerto en The Departed. *Aunque la mayoría de gente llama a Katherine con la versión anglo de su nombre, Klaus, Elijah, Rose, Trevor y Nadia son los únicos que se refieren o la llaman por su nombre original, Katerina. *Elijah es el primer Original que fue invitado a la Casa Gilbert, seguido de Kol y Klaus. *Como Klaus, Elijah no quería que Rebekah tomara la cura. *Elijah cree que la hija de Klaus y Hayley es la clave para reunir a su familia. *Parece que, como fue visto en Tangled Up In Blue, Elijah ha conservado sus diarios a través de los siglos. *También parece, como fue visto en Tangled Up In Blue, que Elijah es músico, como hay un violin y un piano en su casa. **Esto fue confirmado cuando es visto tocando el piano en el Bar St. James durante la tercera temporada de TO. }} Ver también en:Elijah Mikaelson Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Vampiros Originales Categoría:Familia Mikaelson Categoría:Vampiros Categoría:Personaje Masculino Categoría:Personaje en The Originals Categoría:Personaje en The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Residentes de Mystic Falls Categoría:Residentes de Nueva Orleans Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada Uno de The Originals Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada Dos de The Originals Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada Tres de The Originals Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada 2 de The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Personaje Recurrente Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada 3 de The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Fallecidos